


Types of Presents

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Christmas Presents, Fluff, M/M, Malec Fluff, Random presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Types of presents and Malec - watch how Magnus and Alec give each other many many presents
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	Types of Presents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenifer_Cullen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenifer_Cullen/gifts).

> Dedicated to the lovely Jen that once left a comment saying how she wished I'd write malec and types of presents. I finally got to it! 💪

**A mug with a cheesy message**

_ Make your significant other smile with a silly, yet meaningful message on their mug. It’ll make them smile every time they use it, it’ll make them think of you and it will warm their heart up.  _

Alec narrowed his eyes when he made his way to the kitchen and saw Magnus at the counter, happily humming along as he was pouring both of them two mugs of coffee and Alec couldn’t wait to gulp it all down - he needed coffee more than he needed air at the moment and he happily hummed as he saw Magnus cutely leaning over the counter, wanting to drag him back to bed and snuggle close to him, never leave his side. What a perfect day would that be, but in the end, the hunter only dragged himself over to the table and then sat down. Magnus smiled when he saw that Alexander was finally done with the morning shower and he happily turned around, carrying the two cups of coffee and he was wearing a little smug smile on his face. 

Alec rubbed his eyes a little bit when he saw that Magnus wasn’t carrying his usual mug to him - there were two mugs that were identical and Alec narrowed his eyes - just when did Magnus get the time to get two new mugs for them? Then again, Magnus could have just easily snapped his fingers and summoned them, so Alec didn’t question it too much. But it was far too early into the day to be dealing with such important questions and he just thanked Magnus for his coffee, taking in a deep breath and then hummed. “Mmm, that’s the stuff,” he said as the smell of freshly brewed coffee filled his nostrils and Magnus grinned, sat down, but still kept himself on the edge of the chair. 

Magnus wondered what kind of reaction would he get from Alexander! It was a gift - kind of. He just couldn’t resist, he saw them at the shop the other day and just had to get them for both of them -  _ it was something that they needed.  _ It wasn’t really that important, but still! It took Alexander quite a lot of sips of coffee to finally snap out of it and he then  _ finally  _ turned the mug around and saw two pears on them. And above them there was a message that said  _ we’re the perfect pear _ and Alec blinked once, he blinked twice and then he finally got it. “Magnus,” he said and the warlock happily grinned.

“Do you like it?” he said happily and Alec rolled his eyes because the pun of it was very cheesy and he then pressed his lips together and just continued staring at the smiling pears that were holding hands. “I saw them at the mall the other day when Izzy took me shopping,” he explained and his smile was growing. “And I just had to get them for us, see?” he asked and turned his mug around too, Alec huffing under his breath when he saw that Magnus’ mug was just the same and he didn’t say anything.

“It’s just so cheesy,” said Alec, but it didn’t sound like he was complaining. In fact, he liked it and he hated that he liked something so cheesy. He was always the one who would be against cheesy puns, but as it turned out, he was just like all of the others -  _ loving it.  _ But then again, it was probably because it was a gift from Magnus. His cheeks were red a little bit and he didn’t want to smile, but he…  _ they really were the perfect pair _ and he rubbed the back of his neck. “I mean, these puns are just so… ugh,” he said and Magnus grinned because he could read Alexander like an open book -  _ he loved it _ and Magnus could tell. Still, he pouted playfully and started sliding the mug away from Alec.

“Oh,” he said and pressed his lips together. “So you  _ don’t _ like it,’’ he said and then sighed in a very over exaggerated manner and just shook his head. “If that’s so, then I’ll just take it back and-” he started, but Alec quickly grabbed the mug away from him and protected it by circling his arms around it -  _ no, this was his mug and no one was taking it away from him.  _ Magnus bought it for him! Therefore it was his!

“Stay back, this is my mug and I love it,” he said and then Magnus started laughing. Magus was only playing around and Alec knew it, his flush deepening as Magnus planted a kiss on top of Alec’s head. 

“I love you, you dork,” said Magnus and went back to drinking his coffee.

* * *

**Couple mittens**

_ A set of couple mittens to keep you both warm during the winter. Equal parts silly and sweet, just like the two of you. _

“Okay, open this one next,” said Alec and handed Magnus the next present that he got for his on Christmas and Magnus grinned because now since he was with Alexander, he  _ loved _ Christmas. Before he wasn’t a really big fan, but now it was one of his favourite holidays and the look on Alexander’s face told him that the next present was also going to be very special and the warlock couldn’t contain himself as he quickly tore the wrapping paper off and then smiled when he saw a box, opening that and his eyes widened when he saw just what was inside - it was some weird looking mittens and he narrowed his eyes.

It looked like a pair of mittens, but the ones in the middle were  _ fused _ together and had a little heart in the middle. One of the mittens had a letter M on it and the other had an A, making Magnus chuckle because he had an idea what those were, but he had never actually seen mittens like these and he had to wonder - did Alec knit them on his own? “Oh,” said Magnus. “They look a bit different than the mittens I know,” he said and Alec was very glad that he pointed that out.

“It is because they’re couple mittens,” said Alec and Magnus chuckled. “Yes, see,” he said and pointed to the fused ones in the middle. “You know how we go out now that it’s winter and want to hold hands, but can never do because our hands get too cold?” asked Alec excitedly and Magnus only nodded. “Well, with these all of those problems will be solved!’’ announced Alec and Magnus cocked his head to the side a little bit, but was prepared to hear more - it sounded like Alec was pitching a commercial idea for him and he didn’t mind it at all. “My hand will go like this,” he said and slipped his hand on one side, then took Magnus’ and placed it into the other side of the fused mitten and Magnus smiled when he felt Alexander’s fingers touching his own ones. “See?”

“Oh, Alexander,” sighed Magnus and started laughing because that idea was so dorky, yet very smart and he chuckled - he couldn’t believe it. There was a thing that was called  _ couple mittens _ \- that was a first for him, but he was already fully on board with it because as much as they looked weird, they were sweet and Alec looked so proud of himself that Magnus just had to kiss his cheek. The hunter let out a happy sigh and then clasped his hands together - that had to mean that Magnus liked it! “I love them.”

“Oh, I’m so glad,” said Alec. “I worked on the since October,” he confessed and Magnus’ jaw dropped -  _ so he really did make them? Alexander was knitting?!  _ “But they finally turned out decent enough for me to present them to you,” said Alec shyly and then glanced at Magnus. “What?”

“You’ve knitted these?” asked Magnus in disbelief and Alec’s flush deepened.

“Yes,” said Alec and cringed when he remembered all of those hours that he spent knitting. “I’ve stabbed myself so many times, but it was worth it,” said Alec happily. “I wanted the present to be more special and-” started Alec, but then Magnus suddenly attacked his lips with his own, literally jumping him right there under the Christmas tree, because he couldn’t handle it - Alexander was too sweet and just too…  _ Magnus was so much in love that he couldn’t handle it.  _

* * *

**A bracelet**

_ Show your significant other how much they mean to you through a little bling. _

“Wow,” said Alec as he was looking at the bracelet Magnus had just gotten for him - it was stunning. Simple, yes, but elegant and right up Alec’s alley. Not to mention that on it there was a little arrow pendant, which showed off Alexander’s archer side very beautifully and Alec just couldn’t stop looking at it. Magnus nervously shifted on his legs and then cleared his throat - he didn’t know if Alexander would like some jewelry, but this thing was perfect for him - he just had to get it for Alec and he then pressed his lips together.

“Please say something?” asked Magnus and then clasped his hands together. Alec was quiet and wasn’t saying much and Magnus didn’t like it because at the moment he couldn’t read Alexander at all and he huffed. “I hope you like it. I didn’t know what to get you, if I was being honest, and I-I just, well,” said Magnus and then made a little pause. “I know you once told me that you don’t like wearing jewellery, so I don’t know if you’d like it, but I just… I thought it looked beautiful,” he carried on and Alec looked at him. Magnus was rambling and he was nervous - it was too precious. But Alec was just too lost for words - he  _ loved _ the bracelet and put it on. It looked perfect on him, his heart hammering against his ribcage and he finally smiled.

“Magnus, calm down, I love it,” said Alec and Magnus finally relaxed.

“Are you sure?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded. “Phew, because I was really nervous about it. I mean, if there’s something that you don’t like, tell me and I’ll go get it replaced or… if you’d like something else, you don’t have to-” he carried on, but Alec quickly quieted him down with a long, long kiss and Magnus finally snapped back to his usual self and he just grinned, but kept looking down for a bit longer because he was just so…  _ happy.  _ Alec loved the present and he couldn’t be happier.

“Look, Magnus, you could literally gift me a paper bag and I’d love it,” said Alec, joking of course, but Magnus looked at him, then finally started laughing and leaned up, pressing a kiss on top of Alexander’s lips and Alec happily hummed, pressing their lips together once more. “Also, spending my birthday with you is the best present ever,” he added and Magnus flushed a little bit. Yes, he… Alec Lightwood made Magnus Bane flush.

“Happy birthday, angel,” muttered Magnus and Alec snorted, but cupped Magnus’ face once more and nodded.

“Thank you, I love you so much,” replied Alec and he was the happiest birthday boy there ever was!

* * *

**Sexy underwear**

_ Spicing things up in the bedroom can bring you and your significant other closer - discover new things about each other through intimacy.  _

Alec gulped as he handed the small paper bag to Magnus - it was a Valentine present for Magnus and he was feeling quite nervous, but also amused and hoped that Magnus wasn't going to completely hate his present as instead of being romantic and sweet, Alec went for the different option - daring and naughty. He knew that Magnus was open to those ideas especially, but the Shadowhunter still worried and he was holding in his breath as Magnus looked inside of the bag as he was curious to see what Alec got for him that year. When he realised that it was some sexy underwear, he let out a surprised whistle, but a sly smirk was soon on his lips and he chuckled.

"Oh, Alexander, yoy naughty boy," said Magnus and almost purred because that was definitely a good turn of events and he dragged his tongue over his lower lip because  _ damn.  _ Those were some very daring boxers and he looked up at Alec, who was still just nervously looking at his way and Magnus winked at him. "These are for me, correct?" asked Magnus and the hunter nodded slowly and then rubbed the back of his neck.

"Only-only if you feel comfortable wearing them," said Alec quickly because he didn't want to pressure Magnus into everything, but Magnus was already fully on board and he laughed softly.

"Oh, I feel comfortable alright," said Magnus and took the see through, black mesh boxers out of the bag and then turned them around.  _ Ah.  _ He chuckled and quite honestly he was impressed - Alexander's perverted side really was something and at times it made the warlock wonder if the innocence was just a facade to mask the other side. Then again, Magnus was happy that he was able to make Alexander comfortable enough for him to explore that side of himself as well. Either way - Magnus was game and he hummed softly. "Though I wonder - is this a gift for me or  _ you? _ " he asked with a wink and Alec choked - good point! It would be such a gift to see Magnus posing in those only for him and he barely restrained a moan from coming out of his mouth and Magnus chuckled.

"Um, well," said Alec and then hummed. "Yes, that is a very good point, but in my defense-" started Alec, but Magnus interrupted him as he couldn't wait to see how they would look on him.

"I'll just go ahead and try them on, okay?" asked Magnus and all that Alec could really do at that point was nod and try not to giggle like an idiot, making himself comfortable on the bed as Magnus snuck into the bathroom to change into those as it was pretty clear that Alec was very eager and Magnus could already feel adrenaline washing over him and he chuckled. He could also tell that Alexander already went ahead and washed them for him - so Alec was really expecting this to happen as soon as possible. Well, Magnus couldn't lie and say that he didn't value all of the hard work that Alec put into this - it was only fair to reward his boyfriend back and soon Magnus was dressed in them and he grinned shamelessly - oh, Alexander was going to drool once he would see him wearing those and he just cleared his throat and cracked the door open, Alec perking up.

"Do, um, do they fit?"

"Oh, they fit  _ perfectly, _ my love. You got all my measurements down. Don't you?" he asked with a wink, but then finally stepped out and Alec's jaw dropped, his eyes darkened as he couldn't stop looking at Magnus. He looked so fucking perfect in those and when Magnus turned around, Alec let out a very audible gasp. "I take that you like what-"

"Magnus get your ass over here," ordered Alec, his voice low and husky, Magnus feeling chills going up his spine and he swallowed thickly because he loved the switch in Alec and he quickly hurried over to the bed, Alec grabbing him by the back of his neck and he crushed their lips together.

* * *

**Romantic dinner**

_ A romantic dinner is a great way to show your significant other how much you love them. Pour your love for them into cooking their favourite food - they will feel how much you love them. Don't be afraid to experiment _

Magnus portalled back home and the first thing that h2 noticed was the pleasant smell coming from the kitchen - he felt his stomach grumbling and he hummed. Yep, he was pretty starving as he hadn't had a proper lunch that day. It was a long day; he made a few house calls and he was finally free to return back. If he was being honest he was exhausted but also happy that he got to help his clients and he then took off his jacket and the bag, walking over to the kitchen to see what Alec was up to - he kind of hoped that Alexander wasn't cooking because the last time it didn't end too well but he was surprised when he saw that Alexander seemed to have everything under control.

Alec was indeed cooking a romantic dinner for the two of them. Magnus and him were supposed to have a romantic dinner that day outside but Magnus called in as he was still with his clients and thus cancelled their plans. But Alec had something hidden up his sleeve and he wanted to surprise his boyfriend with a romantic dinner at home. It wasn't anything too ambitious - just a simple pasta but he knew that Magnus would love it especially after the long day that he had and Magnus chuckled when he saw Alexander cooking - he was adorable in that apron, hair messy and he snuck into the dining room.

"Wow, he really planned out everything," said Magnus and his smile wouldn't stop growing when he saw the table that was already all set up. It had even a few flowers and a candle in the middle - it was truly a romantic atmosphere in the room and suddenly he was happy that they cancelled their date, signing and he placed his hand over his chest, biting into his lip and then shook his head. "Never stops impressing me, huh?" he asked himself and then made his way back into the kitchen, where Alexander was already serving the food, trying to make it all fancy. It was then that he finally noticed Magnus and he visibly cheered up.

"Magnus! You're home just in time to-" started Alec, but his voice trailed off when he felt Magnus walking up behind him and he wrapped his arms around him and Alec grinned. "Magnus?"

All that Magnus could really say at that point was, "I love you so much, Alexander," and Alec happily giggled.

"Welcome back home," muttered Alec and grinned when Magnus snuck a kiss against his cheek.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
Leave a comment if u liked it 💜💜


End file.
